Kantan! Tanoshii! Okashi Navi DS
Kantan! Tanoshii! Okashi Navi DS (かんたん！ たのしい！ お菓子ナビDS; literally: "Easy! Fun! Sweets Navigation DS ") is a step-by-step instruction simulator for creating homemade sweets. It requires user participation in one's own kitchen to fully experience the program. Unlike Shaberu! DS Oryouri Navi Marugoto Teikoku Hotel, the entire game is dedicated to desserts and strives to be very friendly and forgiving to beginners. Toddlers and adults are encouraged to try this program together. The title offers a total of 111 recipes from the publishers of the cooking magazine, Lettuce Club. Gameflow ::See also: the Recipe subpage The simulation remains similar to the other cooking navigation, but there are attributes that set the games apart. *The overall interface is brighter and cartoony. Each screen is surrounded by soft felts and stitchings, the in-game instructor is a smiling hand-puppet, and the voiced narrations are have a cheerful pitch to them. Caricatures of food will congratulate the player throughout the cooking process. *Players can create profiles for themselves before starting the simulation -four being the maximum cap. Each profile is dedicated to one of the two instruction modes in the game: single (teens or adults) or pair (adult and child). They can choose one of twenty-four avatars to represent themselves, each looking like simplistic and colorful cutouts. Profiles keep track of how many recipes the players have completed and gives a gentle scoring system for their level of experience in the program. *The main menu is expanded slightly to include a detailed "What to do" section. If a person should experience distress while trying a recipe, they are advised to seek help here. It lists common questions regarding certain desserts as well as basic tips for a magnificent presentation. How-to movies also do not have to be "earned" and are already in the Options menu. Other notices for the recipes and common tips can be found in the miscellaneous section. *Microphone responses are optional yet always present for players this time around. The volume of the instructor's voice can be adjusted in an settings menu. *A calendar option is installed so players can plan their desserts in the month. Holidays like Halloween, Christmas, Valentine's Day, and White Day are automatically put on notice at the menu screen. *A detailed search option for recipes exists for those who want specific needs for their desserts. These search results can be made based on any one of the eight sub-categories prior to selection: :Ingredients - lists all the ingredients in the game and lets the player choose a recipe including a single item of their choice. :Seasonal - allows players to choose from the four seasons or dishes that may be served at anytime of the year. :Approximate Time - separates recipes by the time needed to prepare, cook, and serve. Starts as low as anything under thirty minutes and rises to anything above one hour and thirty minutes. :Calorie Count - tracks amount of calories (kcal) found in given recipes. :Limitations - provides a list of certain omissions based on food preference or available equipment (ie: "Doesn't use oven."). :Social event - sorts recipes for the occasion. Categorizes sweets as those being sent away as gifts to everyday treats. :Difficulty - Located in a separate menu than the prior options but has the same intent. Ranges from easy, normal, difficult, or challenging. :Pick of the Day - Located in a separate menu than the prior options but has the same intent. Randomly assigns a recipe for players to test. *Cooking steps are not as condensed and are broken down more than before. Additional advice pops up at a frequent basis. Warnings for burns will also appear before/after steps requiring the stove, toaster oven, or oven. *The option to award half stars has been made for the scoring screen. Image Song *''Niji'' :Performed by Kanon *used for commercials. External Links *Official page, Product listing, Gamecity Shopping listing *Official Nintendo page Category:Games